times together
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: at first they thought it was only a moment they shared could it have been more? continuation from a strange bond
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well looks like i've got to start this story up didn't get any request so maybe after this chapter they'll be some feel free to reveiw what you'd like to see**

**Disclamer i don't own any characters in this story all characters are owned by the makers of Spyro the dragon series**

**chapter 1 another encounter**

It had been some time sense Spyro had done anything he kept what he did with Flame a secret as he knew she'd kill him for sure as he walked around blankly searching for something to do he saw flame and tried to hide but saw no where to hide.

_"shit" _thought Spyro

As he watched Flame the memmories came back to him as he shook his head .as he did so he just layed in the feild he was in hoping he wouldn't be seen and strangly enough he wasn't as he got up and fallowed flame quietly.

Flame knew he was being fallowed but still kept moving his mind on different thoughts of all the things he enjoyed doing while mating any kinks or fetishes he had he shivered just from the thought of it as he moved suddenly wrapping his tail around Spyros leg and pulling him down.

"you didn't think i'd go without noticeing you did you Spyro i mean after last time." he gave Spyro a light punch but at the same time it was a sort of rub.

"Flame what are you doing i told you last time that it was for only once and that was it."

Flame who ignored him just moved over Spyro connecting their muzzles together kissing each other deeply as spyro felt himself losing control

**as far as what will happen next you guys decide i'll add what you guys ask for so R&R please and sorry for the slight cliffhanger**


	2. Chapter 2 A rendering Friendship

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in months been really busy with the depressing holiday and been a bit addicted to a game lately so I got off my furry tail and all but besides that and having a lot go on here's what you guys have been waiting for thanks for all the reviews and feel free to keep adding ideas**

**Disclaimer I own nothing in this story**

**Chapter 2 a rendering friendship**

Spyro tried his best to not lose control but he felt it slipping out of his grasps no matter how hard he tried to keep his lust in panting as him and flame shared their deep passionate kiss murring to one another as they did so. Spyro moved onto his back both dragons knew what the other wanted and they intended to give it no matter what the cost Flame moved slowly over Spyro and kissed him deeply moving his paw down stroking both their cocks as they moaned into each others muzzles as they kept the kiss flame slowly slide his member into Spyros tight tailhole causing the purple dragon to moan as flame moved slowly making sure to get his full length into the one he loved soon starting the slow movements and soon enough it got faster and faster the thrusts rocking both dragons as they moaned and panted.

"mmm oh flame it feels so good." Spyro moaned out softly as his tail poked at flames tailhole lightly pushing in

Flame let out a slight yelp but it also caused him to moan louder and increase his speed soon hitting at Spyros prostate knowing that was the pleasure center for any creature as flame started slamming roughly hearing Spyros cries of pure pleasure and bliss as both drew near. Spyro could feel the throbbing rod in him and knew soon he'd feel the reward as he moaned suddenly hearing flame roar out and than the flow of the other males seed into him causing a bit of his to leak out onto himself. And soon felt flames smooth yet wet tongue clean it causing a murr from Spyro as flame pulled out he smirked but they had no idea hiding in the shadows someone was watching them.

"_when the hell did those to get together and why the hell is it so hot I'm female for the ancestors sake its wrong but yet they don't seem to care if I didn't know better I'd say they're happy together even but how can that even be possible"_ Cynder could only think that as she watched her gaze not leaving the two males'

"oh Flame I didn't think you could fuck that good it felt amazing and so good."

"oh I'm not done yet Spyro you just wait and see what else I've got planned after all I think you'll enjoy it quite a bit." Flame said as he slid a bit farther down on Spyros tail forgetting it was in his tailhole making the orange dragon moan in pleasure he say Spyro grin at him from the forgetfulness

Flame moved off Spyros tail and sat down although it looked more like he was laying down moving his footpaws to Spyros still hard rod and started to rub smoothly making Spyro once again moan out as Flames rubs grew faster but only got smoother soon enough flame felt a bit of liquid hit his footpaws as he murred but knew full well it wasn't quite what he wanted as he continued to rub rubbing one of his footpaws over Spyros tip as he wrapped his toes around his member lightly stroking it up and down. Spyro literally couldn't take it anymore letting out a loud moan of pleasure as his warm hot sticky dragon cum shot all over Flames footpaws as both murred deeply. Flame was about to pull his footpaws away but Spyro grabbed his ankles and shook his head at Flame as Spyro brought them up and slowly licked at them collecting any of his see off the other male dragons footpaws making sure to get between the toes as he lightly sucked them as well both dragons worn out once Spyro finished his cleaning both laid with the other their tails wrapped together making a heart shape.

**Alright guys there you go hope you enjoyed please review with more ideas and/or flames I don't mind one bit once I get more ideas I'll post up the next chapter. And I doubt it'll be until after charismas so merry charismas to whoever reads this **


	3. Chapter 3 Love Triangle

**Hey fellow reader I'm back well mostly just been busy and all that but for those who have been waiting for chapter 3 here it is.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing all characters are owned by the company that made Spyro**

**Chapter 3 love triangle**

Spyro and Flame were laying in the grass together as the light shined down on both of the male dragons as they sighed contently to one another as they looked around they thought they heard a noise.

"Did you hear something Flame?" Spyro asked with a questioning look as Flame shook his head to show he didn't. Spyro gave a nod and got up as he walked to a nearby pond and dunked his head in after he came up for air he shook his head to get the water off.

"I must be going crazy or hearing things." he chuckled to himself as he turned his back to the pond as he suddenly felt something wrap around his legs causing him to fall with an "mmph" to the ground as he was raised into the air he gulped unsure what was happening.

"_Shit this is not the kind of thing I wanted to have happen today." _Spyro thought and squirmed to get free but couldn't as he felt something move around his tail it caused him to gasp in surprise and squirm more. His eyes closed tightly as he felt something rub against his muzzle trying to enter it. But suddenly Spyro didn't feel anything just himself falling as he opened his wings to land as he panted his eyes opened slowly and looked around as he saw Cynder.

"Cynder what are you doing here?" Spyro felt confused and after Cynder took care of what looked like tentacles she trotted over to Spyro

"I'm here to save you goofball after all it looked like you needed it if I hadn't come along who knows what would've happened but I think I got a good enough idea.

Spyro just nodded turning from Cynder and gave a sigh. "Cynder I have something to tell you its about Flame."

Cynder just smirked and swiftly moved placing a gentle paw on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back softly giving him a long deep kiss as Spyro tried to break it he noticed something different about Cynder he just wasn't sure what it was. After the deep kiss Cynder just smirked and got off of him as Flame walked to them to make sure Spyro was ok.

Cynder smiled and waved to Flame who waved back as they talked about what had just happened. Flame just nodded curiously as Cynder suddenly tackled him to the ground and kissed him deeply as Spyro went wide eyes.

"Cynder what are you doing?" Spyro and Flame both asked as Cynder let a paw slide down flames body feeling on his chest as they kissed yet again at that point Spyro finally noticed it as he murred to himself while flame struggled to get free of Cynder. Spyro showed a paw to Flame showing it was ok Flame was confused as he felt his tip slide out of his sheath Cynder smirked.

"Well you boys ready for some fun." Spyro knew exactly what Cynder ment and he nodded as Cynder worked down Flames body to his tip licking at it as it caused him to moan out and shudder while Spyro got behind Cynder his own dragonhood emerging as it slid right into Cynder as they all three moaned Cynder took all of Flames meat with ease. As Spyro thrust he looked down seeing his thought was correct and he smirked as well while Cynder sucked Flame started to buck his hips in with Spyros thrusts as Flame put a foot to where he thought Cynders virginal area was but instead he felt another dragonhood and murred as he rubbed it with one of his hind paws.

"Ohhh fuck this is good." both Spyro and flame moved as Cynder did the same all three of them about ready to explode their loads each giving one last hard thrust as Spyros warm seed went deep into Cynders Tailhole as Flames went into his mouth and Cynders own coating Flames footpaws completely as the three of them murred in delight and Spyro kissed Cynder who kissed flame as they laid next to one another and whispered to each other.

"I love you." before they slept side by side with each other.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I do know Cynder is Female but I thought to change it up some I am unsure if I will make another chapter unless I get some ideas from you guys and as always R&R and also Flames are ALWAYS welcome**


End file.
